


Phantom of St. Rogers

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Embedded Video, M/M, Pastor!Killian, Phantom!Peter, Pre-Slash, The one with the white bird-looking mask is Felix, Those masked guys are The Lost Boys, but just temporary, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't even recognize me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom of St. Rogers

STORY: 12-Year old Peter is forced to stay with a friend of his mother, Pastor Killian, as long as she is on a business trip. At first he ignores him on purpose, but eventually he warms up to Killian.  
One afternoon he escapes to slither on the frozen lake - and breaks through the ice.

Killian is crushed after hearing of his death.

5 Years later, he notices masked people watching him. They even follow him on the street, so he tries to flee... and walks right into a trap.

 


End file.
